Quickie
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: GRIMMXULQUI AYAYAY YAOI IF U DNT LIKE THEN DNT READ    ULQUIORRA LOVES HIM SOME GRIMMJOW SO WHAT HAPPENES AFTER A MEETING, WHEN ULQUI CONFESSES HIS LOVE TO HIM
1. Chapter 1

Quickie

"And with that meeting adjourned", Aizen said. Well shit it took him long enough to talk about nothing as usual, Grimmjow said under his breath. Getting up from his seat and heading towards the door. "You shouldn't speak badly about Lord Aizen, Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said. He was looking at Grimmjow with that expressionless face. "Who asked your emo ass opinion on what I think" Grimmjow retorted.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the comment; "Watch your tongue Trash" was all he said, before walking towards the door. "Oi, the fuck you just call me", Grimmjow yelled. "I did not stutter, did I not"? He said while turning around to face him. God everything about him turns Ulquiorra on, ALOT. But he would be damned if he said it aloud. "See something you like" Grimmjow said while flexing his arms. Shit, he was caught. "Nothing I see pleases me in the slightest" Ulquiorra retorted.

Then why are blushing then, he said walking towards ulquiorra's direction. Ulquiorra realized he a was getting closer, his shirt swaying behind him, showing his tan abs. He was so close now he could feel Grimmjow's breath on his cheek. "Ya didn't answer my question ulquiorra" Grimmjow said. "What question are talking about Sexta" Ulquiorra said looking away to hide his faint blush. "Hmmmmm…are ya blushing Ulquiorra, THE most expressionless bastard of all time is blushing". Grimmjow let out animalistic laugh, but then he stopped at the look in Ulquiorra's eyes.

What he saw was complete hurt and longing but mostly sadness. It was quiet now, Grimmjow stopped laughing at him. He couldn't take it anymore he wanted to tell Grimmjow how he felt all this time but, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Those three words were all he needed to say.

Grimmjow stared at him for a while, he never noticed how pale he really was, and his tear-tracked face made him look even more beautiful and elegant. Everything about him was so…so pretty and exquisite. "Hey im…..im sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you" he finally said. It wasn't Grimmjow's kind of thing to apologize to anybody, but he felt like this was a different occasion.

They made eye contact for a second before Ulquiorra said….."Grimmjow what do you think of me"? He asked. Grimmjow was taking completely of guard, but he answered anyways. "Well I kind of think you're an uptight bastard and your always the best in Aizen's eyes, you treat people like trash and you always talk down to me.

G….Grimmjow I don't do it on purpose I mean I do talk down to people an- He was cut off by Grimmjow's yelling….BUT YOU ALWAYS TALK ME DOWN, EVERY FUCKING DAY, AND YOU ALWAYS PICK A FIGHT WITH ME LIKE ITS SOME KIND OF HOBBY OF YOURS. Grimmjow was going to say more but he heard ulquiorra say something. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY" He yelled.

"I said you don't get it" He said barley a whisper. Grimmjow was getting very impatient, he should be in his quarters sleeping right now but noooo he had to deal with the class A Asshole. I CANT FUCKING HERE YOU ULQUIORRA! He shrieked. Grimmjow thinks he hit a nerve when he said that because ulquiorra scrunched up his face in disgust and anger. "DAMMIT GRIMMJOW I SAID YOU DON'T GET IT, YOU DON'T GET IT THAT THE FACT THAT ALL THE THINGS I DO, IS TO GET YOU'RE FUCKING ATTENTION, SO YOU COULD NOTICE, I DO THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.

All was silent now Ulquiorra looked like he was about to go in a complete meltdown, and Grimmjow just stared with his mouth opened. That's when Ulquiorra realized what he just said, and then he couldn't stand on his own two legs. He slid down the wall with a thump staring straight ahead not risking the chance to look at the cerulean eyes of his.

Grimmjow slid down the wall to but on his own accords, he took Ulquiorra hand in his and said…"Didn't know you could swear like that", "Must of got it from you" He said. They both turned their head at the same time, Green met Blue. The next thing you know Ulquiorra's lips were against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow ran his tongue over Ulquiorra's bottom lip asking for entrance, Ulquiorra happily obliged.

Tongues collided battling for dominance but of course Grimmjow won. He pulled back and started to suck his porcelain skin leaving new red hickies down his neck. He went lower to his chest and squeezed his nipple between his calloused fingers. Making Ulquiorra moan quite loudly and arching his back a little. "Ya like that don't you Ulqi" Grimmjow said with a smirk. He squeezed them harder making the smaller one moan more.

Grimmjow started to go lower and lower until he reached his hakama, and then slowly pulling it down, exposing him from the start. "Ya don't wear boxers or anything", he asked Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra not even paying attention to what he just said gave him a questioning look. Grimmjow just laughed at him, Ulquiorra was in so much pleasure he couldn't even focus. Well never mind that, Grimmjow had other things to attend to. Like Ulquiorra's Hard-on, it's begging to be touched. Ulquiorra started to get impatient and Grimmjow could tell. So he put a finger on the tip and started moving in a circular motion. Grimmjow thought it would be best to tease him first for what he said to him earlier (Karma's a Bitch).

Now his hand was stroking Ulquiorra's length very slow making the smaller one groan and whine. Ulquiorra was going to throw a fit if Grimmjow didn't blow him, he was getting really impatient. The tip of Ulquiorra dick what in Grimmjow's mouth now but it still did not please him. "Grimmjow stop fucking around", Ulquiorra said breathlessly. Half lidded eyes staring at him with a pleading look. "Someone is a little needy huh" Grimmjow said back.

Grimmjow thought he teased Ulquiorra enough so he took his length all the way, making the smaller one throw his head back in pleasure. Ulquiorra felt so good right now, Grimmjow blowing him sent him completely over the edge. He started to buck his hips wanting more. Grimmjow almost gaging, started to bob his head up and down very fast.

Ulquiorra couldn't hold it in anymore; he came inside Grimmjow's mouth with a moan. "Damn Ulqi didn't know you loved me so much", Grimmjow said while swallowing Ulquiorra seed. Trying to get air in his lungs again, Ulquiorra tried to stand up but slid down the wall again. "Oi what wrong with you", Grimmjow said looking down at the smaller arrancar with concern. "I guess it was too much for me" He finally said "That little blow job got you that upset that you can't even get up", Grimmjow said. "Im sorry" was all he said.

Grimmjow had a chose, leave him here or take him back to his quarters. Well he couldn't leave the most loyal arrancar in the meeting room, cause Lord Aizen would probably have a bitch fit to find him like this. He looked down at him again, he was breathing normally again but im pretty sure he can't stand up. "Hey come on im taking you back to my room", Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra could hear somebody talking but he wasn't sure who it was, he didn't know why he felt dizzy. Maybe there pervious activity caught him a little of guard. "Oi im fuckin talking to you", Grimmjow said loudly. He looked down for 5th time probably and saw Ulquiorra's head swaying a little and he seemed fazed. Then Ulquiorra simply fell to his side with a thump, passed out completely.

"The fuck", was all Grimmjow said while he picked up the smaller arrancar bridal-style and proceeded to his quarters

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE 1ST CHAPTER REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ulquiorra woke up and the first thing he realized was that he was not in his room. What the hell happened yesterday, suddenly he felt strong arms around his waist. "G…..Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said confused. "Sup Ulqi, ya slept well"? Grimmjow asked. "Sexta why am I in your room with nothing but my hakama on"? Ulquiorra asked while getting up. Why did he feel so dizzy and weird, Ulquiorra couldn't worry about such things.

Grimmjow watched the pale espada put his jacket back on, covering up his tone stomach that Grimmjow liked a lot. He got up unnoticed at put his arm around Ulquiorra's waist. "What are doing"? He asked. "Oi don't get rude with me, this is what you wanted", he said. "I mean you sure enjoyed that blow job I gave you yesterday", Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face.

This got Ulquiorra's attention; it was all rushing back now. The yelling the confessing and the blowjob, Grimmjow gave him. Ulquiorra turned his head to hide his blush from Grimmjow. "Hmmm so you do remember what happened". Grimmjow massaged Ulquiorra shoulder's, Ulquiorra relaxed into Grimmjow's calloused finger's, sighing at the pleasure of it. "So does this makes us lovers or something", Grimmjow asked.

"Only If want to Grimmjow I will not force you into something you do not want to do" was all he said. Grimmjow walk in front of him leaned in and gently kissed the black and white lips. He pulled back enough to see the look in the smaller arrancar eyes. They were filled with delight and amazement, Grimmjow leaned in again then whispered in his ear-"Does that answer your question Ulqi' He purred into Ulquiorra's ear.

Ulquiorra nearly jumped out his own skin when Grimmjow started to purr his words into his ear. That is one hell of a turn-on. Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra's body twitch a little but he didn't know why, but that didn't matter. He was going to do more but somebody just had to knock on the door. Walking towards the door with a curse, Grimmjow opened the door to see Yammy and Nnoitra. "The fuck you want" He said. "We got another meeting so get your ass out here" Nnoitra said.

"Shit do we always have a fucking meeting"? Grimmjow growled. "Of course Grimmjow, do you expect us to sit around and do nothing, we have a war to win you know", Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice (as usual). "Ulquiorra why are you in there"? Yammy asked starring at the 4th espada. "I do not think that it's any of your business…he saw Nnoitra open his mouth but Ulquiorra cut him off "It's none of your business either Nnoitra", He finished.

Grimmjow just stared down at him, Ulquiorra looked at him from the corner of his eye, but Grimmjow quickly looked away. When they all were in the meeting room, with Lord Aizen sitting at his throne and all of his holiness, (which is a bunch of bullshit). "Welcome all my espada…..That's when Grimmjow completely tuned him out as usual, and then he looked at something that is worth staring at. (Ulquiorra). When the meeting was over he asked Ulquiorra to stay awhile, because he had an important question to ask his loyal espada.

Grimmjow wandered why Aizen wanted Ulquiorra, but knowing him it was probably some mission he had to do or some kind of paper work. He really didn't think twice about it, he walked down the hallways to his room to catch up on his sleep that Aizen rudely interrupted, with that damned meeting. He reached his room and went straight to his bed to go to sleep.

What Grimmjow didn't know is what Ulquiorra would look like the next time he will see him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Q

Ulquiorra wondered why Lord-Aizen wanted him to stay after the meeting, but he just brushed it off. It was probably another mission he had to do. Ulquiorra was not going to lie to himself, he would rather be with Grimmjow than be here waiting on Aizen to say something. I mean seriously he has been sitting in that chair for over 10 min's saying nothing; Ulquiorra was honestly getting pissed off.

"My most wonderful espada", He finally said, "is something on your mind". Ulquiorra just stared at him trying to figure out why Aizen was wasting his time with these stupid-ass questions, but he answered anyway. "Not really Aizen-sama, why do you ask my Lord". Aizen gave Ulquiorra a questioning look, "So now you're talking back to me Ulquiorra". Aizen always tried to twist somebody else's words like that. All Ulquiorra did was answer his damn question, so why was Aizen pissed.

He was going to say something else but Aizen was behind him with his arms around Ulquiorra waist. "Ulquiorra don't you dare lie to me, I noticed you and that danmed panther starting at each other during my meeting". He growled. Suddenly Ulquiorra felt very uneasy and he wanted Grimmjow really bad right now. "L…Lord Aizen, Ulquiorra started but he never got the chance to finish because Aizen backed handed really hard across the face, sending Ulquiorra flying against the wall.

He knew there will be a bruise there later. Aizen, now walking towards him taking out his zanpakto. Ulquiorra was now terrified of what he might do next, there was ear-splitting scream, and now there was a huge gash across Ulquiorra nose and cheek. He had Ulquiorra by his neck and whispered in his ear, "Ulquiorra remember that you belong to me and me only, stay away from the Sexta do you understand me". Still bleeding Ulquiorra shook his head weakly, that's when Aizen disappeared and Ulquiorra fell to the ground with a thud.

10 more minutes passed until Ulquiorra finally got up to head back to his room but he changed his mind at the last minute, and went to his and Grimmjow's favorite place. There was a little cave on the far side of Hueco Mundo; they liked it because nobody could see you because of the angle of the cave. Ulquiorra reached the little cave and slid down the wall to rest. His face was still bleeding badly but he really didn't care, before dozing off all he wished for was Grimmjow to be here with him…

_MEANWHILE_

Grimmjow woke up from his little cat nap, and was wondering if Ulquiorra wanted to _**play **_with him for a while. Grimmjow walked towards his lover's room and knocked twice, he was getting impatient so he just tried to open the door. Surprisingly it was open but he wasn't there. "He's not in there", Nnoitra said coming out of nowhere. "Oi since your so damn smart how about you tell me where the fuck he is then", Grimmjow retorted. "He's probably in the meeting room with Aizen" he said. "Still but it's been hours ", Grimmjow said walking towards the meeting room with Nnoitra following. He walked into the meeting room but didn't see anybody.

But he did smell blood and a lot of it, he looked to the farthest wall to left but when he looked at the right the wall was covered with blood and on the floor leaving a trail to the door at the other end. "HAHAHA Ulquiorra must be real fucked up now", Nnoitra said laughing afterwards. But Grimmjow was more concerned about his lover and where he might be.

He took off running out of the meeting room and outside to see if he could see the pale arrancar, but sadly only saw endless ground of sand. Grimmjow head was reeling now; was he even conscious? Was he hurt real badly? Was he dead-NO! He couldn't think of things like that. He had to think we're would he go if he was Ulquiorra, he walked backed and forth thinking really hard and then it hit him. He knew exactly where Ulquiorra would go.

MEANWHILE

Ulquiorra was still sleeping, his back against the hard wall of the cave when somebody was shaking his shoulders really hard. He opened one eye to see Grimmjow looking scared out of his wits. "G…Grimmjow ", he said in a raspy voice. His face stung while he talked at least it stopped bleeding a little. "What the hell happened to you" Grimmjow said. Grimmjow so freaked out right seeing Ulquiorra like this, his face was bruised and there a cut on his cheek and across his nose that was still bleeding. "Did that fucking Aizen do this to you"? Ulquiorra just stared at him with a sad look in his eyes, it's was true Aizen did do this to him. "Answer my question Ulquiorra" he said seriously. "Yes", was all he said but barley a whisper.

"Yes what Ulquiorra" said Grimmjow, staring at the smaller arrancar with a serious look on his face. "Yes he did Grimmjow, he did this to my face", Ulquiorra yelled out in frustration, tears welling up in his eyes. "While he did this, all I thought about was you" he said looking up to the azure eyes. Grimmjow sat down in front of him, holding Ulquiorra's chin in his calloused hands. He wiped the blood of his face with the end of his jacket. "Ulquiorra im sorry I should have known something was going too happened, Aizen never asked you to stay after a meeting before", he said. "Grimmjow you couldn't possibly know what was going on or what was going too happened" he said tersely.

Grimmjow hated seeing the stronger espada all beaten up like this, and also weak, tired and a little scared looking. He leaned in closer so there faces were inches away, Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow. Ulquiorra thought Grimmjow looked kind of scared and worried and a little concerned, he didn't like this look on him so he took matters into his own hand. Ulquiorra leaned in more and their lips met for the second time. He loved how Grimmjow tasted, almost like Vanilla, he loved it.

Ulquiorra leaned in more making Grimmjow fall on his back their lips never parting. Ulquiorra ran his tongue along Grimmjow lips asking for entrance, but he was being stubborn, but Ulquiorra knew what to do. His hand went lower his pale fingers going across Grimmjow hollow hole making the other gasp. Ulquiorra took this chance to intrude Grimmjow's mouth with his tongue.

Grimmjow loved the feeling of Ulquiorra tongue inside his mouth; he didn't know the other was so skilled at knowing his sweet spot's already. Ulquiorra started to moan when Grimmjow started grinding his erection against his. Then somehow Ulquiorra was flipped over by Grimmjow and he was on his back. He started pulling down Ulquiorra pants, he gasped when he was exposed to Grimmjow again. Grimmjow was very pleased with Ulquiorra's hard-on, "So beautiful", Grimmjow purred. Ulquiorra's cocked twitched when he said those words. Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra a questioning look, but he looked away with a blush on his face. Grimmjow wondered if that's what turns Ulquiorra on. So knowing this he leaned into Ulquiorra's ear and asked (welled purred this question) "Do you like it when I purr like this". Ulquiorra only answered with a moan. "G…..Grimmjow q…quit it", Ulquiorra said his voice cracking because of the pleasure.

Grimmjow just buried his face in Ulquiorra neck and purred real softly, making the other moan even more. Grimmjow picked up Ulquiorra of the floor, and then seconds later they were in the 4th room. Grimmjow now discarded his clothes (all of them) and put his lover on the bed. Evan naked he was a beautiful creature he thought. Then Grimmjow held up to fingers to Ulquiorra and told him to suck, he opened his mouth and covered his fingers with saliva.

Grimmjow pulled them out and pushed one finger inside Ulquiorra's hole. He gasped at the intrusion but it soon turned into moans and asking for more. Grimmjow was in the middle of preparing his sweet lover, but Ulquiorra demanded more, so he took them out earning a whine from the smaller one. "Chill Ulqi your gonna get what ya want" he said. Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow went and looked under the bed and pulled out a bottle, opened it and put some on his dick.

Grimmjow lined himself up with Ulquiorra's entrance then he looked at Ulquiorra for approval, he shook his head yes. With that Grimmjow thrusted his length all the way in, making the smaller one cry out in shear pain. Grimmjow hover over the smaller one with his legs on his shoulder and kissed the tears that were running down Ulquiorra's face "Don't worry you will enjoy it in a min" he purred.

Ulquiorra was filled with so much emotion right now, he couldn't even think straight. It felt so good, to feel Grimmjow inside him. Grimmjow kept a steady pace not wanting to go to fast; he then found that one sweet spot, which sent Ulquiorra over the edge moaning. "F….Faster Grimmjow, H….Harder", Ulquiorra said with a moan. Grimmjow picked up the paced hitting that sweet spot the whole time. Grimmjow started stroking Ulquiorra length. I mean it was just right there limp and begging to be touched.

They both started to feel that hot feeling in the pit of their stomachs; seconds later they both came, yelling each other's names. Ulquiorra came onto Grimmjow's stomach and Grimmjow coming inside Ulquiorra . They both fell, lying next to each other exhausted. Ulquiorra was the first to talk, "Grimmjow that was a….amazing" he said breathlessly. "Hell yah it was" Grimmjow said turning his head to look at his lover.

His eyes were closed with his raven hair surround him like a halo; he looked so at peace except that ugly gash that across his nose and cheek, he knew will heal but still he worried. Ulquiorra could tell Grimmjow was starring so he opened his emerald eyes to stare back. "What"? He asked. "Im going to fuckin kill Aizen for what he did to you"….. "Grimmjow you can't, you know good and well neither of us are strong enough to kill Aizen" Ulquiorra said. "I know b- Ulquiorra cut him off with kiss . "Drop it Grimmjow okay" was all he said. He wrapped his hands around Grimmjow's neck, his hand accidently brushing his ear. Grimmjow immediately moved away purring a little. Which made Ulquiorra shudder a lot, He did it again and Grimmjow told him to stop. A small smile came across Ulquiorra's face, did Grimmjow like being touched behind his ear…there's only one way to find out. He sat up in the bed and grabbed Grimmjow's ear and started to rub it. Grimmjow let out a low purr sounding just like a kitty cat.

"D…..Danmit Ulqi quit it "he said while purring. "Grimmjow you know you like it" Ulquiorra said with a devilish grin on his lips. N….No I don't he said trying to suppress a growl. "You're so cu- Grimmjow wondered why Ulquiorra stopped in the middle of his sentence and rubbing his ear (which he did like).

"Hey what's wrong" Grimmjow asked. "I totally forgot he told me to-He stopped again. "Who told you what Grimmjow asked? Ulquiorra just turned his head, and let a tear run down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Q

Ulquiorra now crying his eyes out onto Grimmjow's chest, and Grimmjow for the life of him is trying to figure out what the hell is going on with Ulquiorra. Still holding him Grimmjow tried to calm his lover down. "Ulqi tell me what's wrong", Grimmjow stated seriously, looking Ulquiorra in his emerald tear-filled eyes. Ulquiorra finally started to calm down, but tears still fell down his pale cheeks.

"O...Okay remembered how Lord Aizen wanted me to stay after the meeting", Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow shook his head in approval. "Well after he pretty much fucked up my face, he told me I need to stay away from you" Ulquiorra finished. Grimmjow was enraged when Ulquiorra told him this; he wanted to kill Aizen so bad at that point.

Grimmjow had had enough of Aizen and all of the rest Hueco Mundo, everything about this place was so fucking irritating. That's when he got an idea, and then Grimmjow shot up from where he was and started jumping and dancing like a mad man. Ulquiorra was looking at Grimmjow like he just lost his damn mind. "Grimmjow he started" but he was cut off by Grimmjow hugging him and nearly breaking the smaller one in half.

"I just thought of the most spectacular idea ever" he shouted, Grimmjow eyes looked like they were on fire, cause of the excitement….."Grimmjow what are talking about", Ulquiorra asked looking confused as ever. "Okay the meeting you remember it right'? He asked. "Of course I remembered, Aizen was talking about how the shinigami from the world of the living intruded our land", Ulquiorra said.

Still confused Ulquiorra asked why the meeting had anything to do with his _spectacular idea. _"Cause he said, we can leave with shinigami back to the world of the living, and just live there, instead of in this shit hole we call home" he finally finished. Ulquiorra looked at him like he lost every bit of his mind, but before he could tell Grimmjow; somebody was knocking on the door. Ulquiorra found his clothes lying on the floor and put them on, he then walked to the door to see who it is.

He opened the door to find Nnoitra; Ulquiorra looked up at him and asked what he wanted. "We got a meeting, did ya forget", he said. He was right Ulquiorra was so caught up in Grimmjow's craziness he totally forgot that they had an early meeting. Nnoitra saw the shock on the smaller arrancar face and he started to laugh. "Why are you laughing trash", Ulquiorra said in a cold voice. "It's kind of funny to see Aizen's little pet forget his own master's meeting. Ulquiorra was fixing to say something but Grimmjow just had to put his too sense in.

"First of all Spoon, Ulquiorra belongs to me and me only and Second people forget things so back the fuck off." Grimmjow growled. "Whoa their don't get mad at me that he's Aizen's lap dog okay, oh and that he fu…Grimmjow cut him off with a fist in Nnoitra's face, as he fell against the wall Grimmjow took Ulquiorra's hand and they headed to the meeting the room.

MEANWHILE

"Come on Lord Aizen let's get this meeting going" Stark said sleepily putting head down on the table. "Yah it's not like they're going to miss anything" Yammy said. Aizen gave Yammy a warning look, Yammy shut his mouth. "We cannot start this meeting without 2 of my dear espada", he said coolly. But on the inside he was furious, those 2 Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were together, after he told Ulquiorra to stay away from him. He will give punishment to Ulquiorra disobeying a direct order.

The door opened and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked in and took their seats. Ulquiorra could tell that Aizen was staring dead at him, and he got that uneasy feeling again. Grimmjow sat down and completely ignored Aizen. He looked at Ulquiorra and mouthed (are you okay)? Ulquiorra didn't realized he was shaking but just a little bit, but he just looked away from Grimmjow and turned his attention to Aizen, who was still staring down at him.

"Now that we have ALL my espada, we have important things do go over" he said "The intruder's has gotten to close for comfort, and we need to do something about before it gets out of hand". "So we are to start to eliminate them when they are in our reaching zone, so until then meeting adjourned" he stated. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra started to get up but Aizen told them to stay, Grimmjow look at Aizen in pure disgust. The fuck he wants now, he thought to himself.

On the other hand Ulquiorra was literally shaking now, not even making eye contact with Aizen, Grimmjow started to worry now. He really needed to get him and Ulquiorra out of here as soon as possible.

Suddenly there was a lot of retisu making Grimmjow fall to his knees, he was looking for the source until Aizen was in front of him. Grimmjow tried to stand but he got the wind knocked out of him and was flying towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra still shaking violently because of Aizen's retisu didn't notice Grimmjow body hurling towards him. They both fell to the ground, Ulquiorra on the bottom and Grimmjow on top, Grimmjow rolling on his side clutching his stomach tightly. Fucking Aizen, he thought. Aizen looked dead at Ulquiorra and said. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM GRIMMJOW", he roared. Ulquiorra was so scared out of his wits that he couldn't speak at all, and because of that he earned a hard slap across the face. Ulquiorra was breaking down now, his emotionless face was now crying silently, then it's like something inside him snapped.

Ulquiorra stopped crying, his fear turned into anger filled with hatred so much hatred, Grimmjow just watched still unable to get up. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING", Aizen shouted in Ulquiorra face. Ulquiorra knew he was no match for Aizen, but at this point he didn't care. "Lord Aizen let me tell you something, I am sick and tired of your bullshit, and I am not your fucking lap dog okay I'm not. There are 9 other fucking espada living here and you always come to me with all that paper work and missions and other shit that YOU make me do", I just put up with it because you are our creator you are the person that gave me life so I don't complain. "I had enough of this crap and people telling me off all the time because im helping you I've had enough".

Ulquiorra headed towards the door still ranting on about other things he had to do, but before he opened the door he looked at Grimmjow (who was getting up walking toward Ulquiorra. In second Grimmjow was standing next Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra turned his way, put his arms around Grimmjow's neck, brought him down and kissed him possessively. "Oh and anything that has to do with Grimmjow is none of your damn business", he spat. Then he walked out the door without another word. Leaving Aizen standing there with his mouth hanging and eyes filled with shock.

MEANWHILE

"Ulquiorra what the fuck has gotten into you" Grimmjow yelled, staring at his lover whose was walking back and forth across the cave floor. He looked stressed a lot and he stopped for bit to rest his head against the cave wall. "I….I don't know, something inside me just cracked and I just went off" Ulquiorra said. After Ulquiorra's outburst word got around and people were looking for him, but they took refuge in the cave. "We can't stay here Grimmjow", Ulquiorra finally said. "Holy shit I totally forgot the idea" Grimmjow realized. Ulquiorra looked up in surprise, he too forgot about Grimmjow's crazy idea.

"Grimmjow you know you never really went over this idea of yours" Ulquiorra stated. Grimmjow looked at him with an oh right look. "Okay this is how it starts, you know how the shinigami is almost here, and they know how to get to the world of the living"? He asked, and Ulquiorra shook his head yes. "Okay now, that ichigo kid can get us the hell out of here because he knows how to open it." He finished with a victory smile on his face. Ulquiorra saw 3 flaws in this plan of Grimmjow's.

"Grimmjow first of all we can't go there because we don't have a gigi to hide our hollow hole and our retisu." Ulquiorra said with a stressed look on his face. "I got that covered" was all he said. Grimmjow got up and walked deeper into the cave and came back with two bodies, his and Ulquiorra's. "How did you get those", Ulquiorra asked. "I stole them from Szayel duh" he said back. "Of course Ulquiorra said under his breath. 'Okay one problem down but do you have money to even buy a house and go to that thing they called school, and food" Ulquiorra asked nexted. "Of course I stole some out of Aizen safe (which had a lot) im kind of surprise he didn't find out yet" Grimmjow said honestly.

Ulquiorra just shook his head in defeat, he asked one more question before we can really put this plan into action…."and how do you expect us to find this ichigo person". Grimmjow was going to answer but somebody was here and he felt it, he took out Pantera and shouted who's there. Ulquiorra also taking out Murcielago and stood next to Grimmjow feeling a little dizzy, a girl with dark hair and violet eyes, carrying a body came into view.

Grimmjow looked at the body, his hair looked kind of familiar but not with all the blood in it. The girl quickly turned around pulling out her sword shakily, Grimmjow lunged forward gripping the girl by her throat…."P…Put Rukia down" Grimmjow glanced at the body that was supported by the caves wall; looking over at him he realized it was ichigo. He immediately put the girl down, "The fuck happened to you berry", Grimmjow asked with a smirk on his face. "Your friends pulled a surprise attack on us, and I didn't see it coming. "Oh", was all Grimmjow had said. That's Aizen for you, the bastard.

"Hey what's wrong with your friend over there", Rukia said, staring at Ulquiorra with concern. Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra who was swaying on his feet and his eyes were unfocused. He walked over to him to make sure he was okay; Ulquiorra met him halfway falling into Grimmjow's strong arms. Ulquiorra was breathing in short pants and he was shaking a little. "Ulqi you okay, hey get up" Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra opened one eye and said he was to overly exhausted, then he passed out completely in Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow walked over and laid Ulquiorra on the ground; he then took his jacket off and put it across his lover's body. Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra on the ground; he did look kind of tired.

"So what's wrong with him", Rukia asked. Grimmjow let out sigh before he answered….."Couple of hours ago he totally went off at Aizen for being such an asshole, and that he had enough of his bullshit" Grimmjow told them…."I don't think I ever heard that much cursing in my life", Grimmjow finish. "So are you telling me you don't like Aizen" Ichigo said. "Yah pretty much I can't stand that son of bitch, were actually trying to get the hell out of here, and that's we're you come in berry". He said staring at ichigo intently.

Ichigo just stared at him confused as hell,"W…What are talking about" Ichigo said. Grimmjow walked toward ichigo so he didn't disturb Ulquiorra. "Can't you open a portal to the world of the living"? He asked. "Yah I can but I thought you could open one to any dimension"? "We can but that bitch ass Aizen prohibited for us to opening one and if we do we will be killed immediately" Grimmjow said sourly. "And why would we help you, we can't trust any espada here" Rukia said looking at Grimmjow with an untrusting look. "Why would we go to the world of the living to destroy it, and why do you think we haven't even attacked you yet, we honestly need your help", Grimmjow said look as serious as ever, eyes pleading.

Ichigo thought about for a min, i mean they did have a point they could have easily killed him here and now but they didn't, they did need their help. "Okay I guess" Ichigo said Rukia turned her head to him, looking at him like he lost his mind. "Are you crazy ichigo we can't let them roam around like that, I mean come on look at them there going to stick out like a sore thumb" she finished. "We got some gigi's so don't worry" Grimmjow cut in, pointing at the bodies on the opposite side of the cave. "And what are you going to do when you get there, do you even have money", Rukia asked. "Yep we sure do a whole bag full, and I guess we can go to that thing you guys called school and try to live a normal life" Grimmjow said.

Rukia was quiet, they actually thought this out she said to herself. "Well im still against it but you can go ahead I you want but if you destroy or kill anything I will kill you" She said as she walked out the cave. "Bitch" Grimmjow Muttered under his breath. "Well let's get this thing going" Ichigo said. He turned into his hollow form, and asked Grimmjow if he was ready, he shook his head holding Ulquiorra in his arm's the bag full of money on his shoulders and gigi behind him. Just when Ichigo was going to open the portal somebody screamed. Ichigo turned his to see Rukia about to be attacked by Aizen, but he jumped in front her to block the attack.

Grimmjow set Ulquiorra down again and ran outside, to see what the hell was going on. Aizen came into view he was yelling at Ichigo to tell him were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are hiding. Grimmjow tried to walk back towards the cave without making any sounds but he step on a stick and it broke, Aizen looked up and saw Grimmjow. Grimmjow's heart started to quicken, this was not the time to be fighting Aizen, especially with Ulquiorra knocked out. Within second Aizen and Grimmjow's sword met metal hitting metal, blood was flowing from his arm and chest; he didn't think he could hold in that longer. He had to least get Ulquiorra the gigi and the money out of here. He looked for ichigo; he was going back into the cave carrying Rukia on his back. Grimmjow jumped in the air, and reappeared behind ichigo, breathing hard. Ichigo you have to open the portal and get Ulquiorra and everything else out of here before Aizen finds the cave"…as soon as he said this Ulquiorra woke up looking confused, he looked over at Grimmjow and immediately got up." What the hell is going, what happen to you" Ulquiorra said frantically, looking Grimmjow in the eye that was filled with pure concern. "Ulquiorra we don't have time Aizen is out there and we need to go, ichigo is going to open the portal so we can leave this hell-hole okay "Grimmjow said

Ulquiorra just shook his head yes while ichigo opened the portal; Ulquiorra told the gigi's to go in there first then he went followed by Grimmjow, then ichigo and Rukia. Grimmjow felt like something was missing he looked back and saw the bag of money. "Hold it we got get the money "He said He started to turn around to go get it but Ulquiorra grabbed him by the shoulder and told him that he would get. "You shouldn't be moving with those wounds" was all he said before he went back to go get the money.

He walked across the cave to get the bag but before he could reach it, someone raked a blade down his back ripping the back of his jacket completely in half. Ulquiorra screamed out pain and fell to the ground; he stared up and saw Aizen staring down at him.

Grimmjow snapped his head back and saw that Aizen was hovering over Ulquiorra body, a puddle of blood under him. "ULQUIORRA!" he shouted, he started towards him but his leg's gave out because loss of blood. Ichigo was at the end of the portal holding it open so they could get through, he wondering why he was taking so long.

"My precious 4th espada trying to escape with my money to the world of the living, I don't think so" Aizen said, he grabbed a fist full of Ulquiorra's raven hair and slammed him into the wall, blood pouring form his wound. "I don't even think your worth even being the 4th anymore" he said into Ulquiorra ear. Aizen opened Ulquiorra jacket revealing his gothic 4 on his chest, Aizen brought his nail's down over the number, his sharp nail's completely taking the number of the smaller one's chest. Ulquiorra screamed out again, his chest burned, his head hurted, and he just wanted to leave to get out of this place and get away from Aizen.

He had to think of something, he had to get back inside the portal, back to Grimmjow. The way he was positioned against the wall with Aizen in front of him, he could only think of something that what let him get a chance to run for it. He build up all his strength and kneed Aizen in his balls, Aizen doubled over falling to the ground. Ulquiorra took this chance, he grabbed the bag of money at ran towards the portal, never looking back again.

**THIS IS PROBABLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER =D 5 pages REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Q

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are now in the world of the living, but there is a slight problem. When Ulquiorra ran back into portal and into the world of the living, he lost consciousness because of blood loss. Grimmjow on the other hand was hanging in there, 1 because if he didn't they would have to leave Ulquiorra there on the ground and 2 he wouldn't let his guard down because they weren't in there gigi and 3 he didn't want to look weak.

Ulquiorra started to cough in Grimmjow's arms, and he looked down in concern he got really concerned when he started to cough up blood. "Oi when the fuck are we gonna get there", He yelled at Ichigo. "Were almost there so stop bitching", he yelled back. They're going to ichigo house so his dad could bandage them up.

10mins later they were here, and Grimmjow was so tired he was about to pass out, but he was more worried about Ulquiorra; he had a gash on his back, and he had a fever. "DAD", Ichigo yelled out "Get you lazy ass down here it's an emergency". Ichigo's dad Isshin came down with a huge Emergency kit in his hands. "Dad help them please I'll explain everything later okay, oh and put Rukia in the room she just overwhelmed".

The only thing that Grimmjow remembered before he passed out was Ulquiorra screaming and kicking because Ichigo had a needle in his arm, and ichigo catching him before he hit the floor, and that's when he blacked out.

NEXT MORNING

Grimmjow woke up with his head hurting like hell, he looked around for Ulquiorra but he didn't see him. He started to panic now, he shot up from where he was laying and went to the door, and he ran right into ichigo. "Whoa you do not need to be up right now Grimmjow", Ichigo said with a serious look on his face. 'Where the hell is Ulquiorra", Grimmjow yelled grabbing the front of ichigo shirt….'Hey chill your boyfriends in the next room, he hasn't woke up yet", Ichigo said. Grimmjow let go of ichigo's shirt, and took a step back to let him in.

Ichigo sat down while Grimmjow leaned against the wall. Grimmjow wanted to ask how Ulquiorra was but he didn't know if he wanted to know the answer, I mean the way he looked yesterday was terrible. As if reading Grimmjow's mind Ichigo said "He's not doing well". "That gash on his back got infected and his fever hasn't gone down yet", ichigo said. This nearly tore Grimmjow's heart in 2, he wanted to go punch or kill something. But he knew he needed to keep his cool, because if he didn't that Rukia girl will surly kick his ass (as if he would let that happen).

"Can at least go see him", Grimmjow asked looking disappointed. "Sure but brace yourself". Ichigo said standing up and walking towards the door. "Follow me". Grimmjow did as he was told and followed ichigo to the next room. Once they got there ichigo told him not to stay long because Isshin had to give Ulquiorra his shots. Grimmjow only nodded his head and went inside.

Ulquiorra was on a bed with the blanket up to his chin, and wires connected to arm. He looked really sick; Grimmjow hated the way Ulquiorra got hurt like this just to get away from Aizen. He sat in the chair that was next to the bed, he reached over and took the pale hand in his….."Im so sorry Ulquiorra im really sorry about all of this, this whole idea wasn't worth it, if you were going to get hurt this bad". He said to Ulquiorra. Im such an idiot, he said under his breath.

"Yah you are an idiot', Ulquiorra said his eyes still closed. Grimmjow snapped his head up, "Ulquiorra are you okay, is your back fine", Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra sat up in the bed feeling a lot better than he did yesterday. "Grimmjow had you completely forgotten that we are arrancar's and we can regenerate, it just took long because my wound were deeper than I thought", Ulquiorra said. Ulquiorra was right Grimmjow forgot that they could regenerate. Feeling really stupid now the only thing he could to do to stop the awkwardness that filled the room was bring Ulquiorra into a nice soft kiss on the lips.

Ulquiorra felt much much better now that Grimmjow was by his side, and now kissing him. He still tasted like vanilla and he still loved it. Things would have gone a lot longer but Isshin walked in on them. They quickly broke their hot kiss to look at Isshin. "Seems like your all better Ulquiorra", he said. "Yes im quite fine thank you", Ulquiorra said feeling highly embarrassed. "Well just to make sure I gotta give you your shot kay", Isshin said. Ulquiorra started to get fidgety he hate shot or anything pointy other than his sword.

Grimmjow had to hold Ulquiorra down the whole time he got his shot, I mean the gut freaked when it went through his arm. After that Isshin told them they were healthy enough to leave, and to enjoy the new world.

NEXT DAY

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra (now in their gigi) they thanked ichigo and Isshin for taking care of them, and walked out the shop. Grimmjow took Ulquiorra hand in his as they walked down the street in search of a new home a new life and freedom.

YAH I KNOW SUCKY ENDING BUT HEY IT WASN'T THAT BAD WAS IT. REVIEW =D


End file.
